Patchwork Staccato
by Tsukihime Rivera
Summary: Karena Gokudera Hayato merasa waktu yang ia habiskan dengan pemuda itu, dan janji-janji dari pemuda itu, tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Inspired by a song that sung by Hatsune Miku, Patchwork Staccato. 8059. Gokudera Hayato-centric, mind to RnR? Prequel Dari A Rain Without His Storm


Hayato benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Senyumnya, tawanya, kepolosannya, keseriusannya, dan _his perfect imperfection_.

Ia mencintai seluruh sisi pemuda itu.

Namun, di sisi lain, kini ia membenci pemuda itu...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Patchwork Staccato © Tsukihime Rivera

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

Inspired by a song

'Patchwork Staccato'

Composer : Toa

Sung by Hatsune Miku

.

.

.

.

warning:

Yaoi, OOC, Typo dimana-mana,

angst, dapat menyebabkan baper

.

Don't Like, Don't read

.

.

.

* * *

Terbaring di kasurnya yang begitu luas, Hayato dikelilingi berbagai fotonya bersama pemuda itu selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Menatap satu demi satu foto tersebut, juga mengingat berbagai kenangan bersama pemuda itu.

"Ah..." ujarnya saat menatap fotonya bersama sang kekasih, saat ia 'ditembak' dengan cara yang cukup unik. Tertawa kecil, ia tidak menyangka masih menyimpan foto ini.

* * *

" _Hayato! Jadilah kekasihku!" ujar pemuda itu, di hadapan banyak orang. Mereka baru saja dilantik sebagai_ Guardian _dari Vongola Famiglia._

 _Pipinya tersemu merah, "A-apa maksudmu, b-bodoh?"_

" _Aku menyukaimu—ah, tidak, aku mencintaimu, Gokudera Hayato." Ujarnya dengan senyuman khasnya._

 _Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyorakinya, mendukung Hayato untuk menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Memalukan, pikirnya saat itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang hampir menyangi warna leluhurnya sekaligus 1_ _st_ _Vongola Famiglia Storm Guardian, G._

" _Jawabanmu, Hayato?" ujar pemuda itu, dengan senyuman yang masih setia di wajahnya._

 _Dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, yang 'ditembak' pun menjawab, "Ya, aku mau."_

 _Sorak sorai pun terdengar. Bos mereka, sekaligus sahabat dan keluarga mereka, Vongola Decimo aka Sawada Tsunayoshi, hanya tersenyum senang, menyalami kedua sahabatnya yang kini_ official _adalah sepasang kekasih._

 _Pemuda itu mengecup dahi Hayato, dan momen itu diabadikan oleh Tsuna._

* * *

Rasanya tidak percaya, kisah mereka diawali seperti itu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sang 10th Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, menyatakan cintanya kepada Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dengan ribuan rangkaian bunga di kamar sang pujaan hati, membuatnya berpikir kembali kalau kisah mereka diawali dengan cara yang lebih normal daripada cara Rokudo Mukuro.

Tatapannya kini beralih ke foto lainnya, fotonya yang sedang memakan es krim sambil berkeringat. Ia ingat, foto kencan normal mereka yang pertama, musim panas di Italia.

Kencan pertama tanpa gangguan dari musuh-musuh mafia lainnya.

* * *

" _Hayato! Es krimnya meleleh tuh sampai ke tanganmu!"_

" _H-hah?" Hayato menatap tangannya. Benar rupanya, es krim itu telah mengalir sampai ke tangannya._

 _Pemuda itu menyerigai usil, mengangkat tangan Hayato dan mulai menjilati es krim yang telah meleleh itu._

 _Wajah Hayato memanas, "H-hoi kau kan punya es krim sendiri! G-geli tahu!"_

 _Namun ucapan sang kekasih tak digubrisnya, dan ia masih melanjutkan acara 'menggoda' sang pemuda Italia-Jepang itu. Sampai akhirnya, dihajarlah pemuda itu oleh Hayato._

 _Yang dihajar masih tersenyum-senyum. Yang menghajar langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan tangannya yang lengket karena es krim._

" _Haha.. Maaf maaf, Hayato," ujar pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum._

 _Hayato mendengus kesal, berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Sambil tertawa, ia mengejar menyusul kekasihnya._

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, ingin sekali Hayato diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia merindukan keusilan pemuda itu, bahkan ketika ia mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ia meletakan foto tersebut kembali, mengambil foto lainnya, lalu mengingat kenangan yang tersirat dalam foto tersebut, meletakkannya, lalu mengambil yang lainnya lagi.

Terus menerus sampai matanya mulai terasa pedih.

Kenangannya saat berulang tahun, saat pemuda itu berulang tahun, saat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama, saat liburan ke onsen, saat dikerjai Reborn di pulau tak berpenghuni selama seminggu..

Entah mengapa, foto mereka berdua selama beberapa bulan terakhir lebih sedikit daripada sebelumnya. Entah mengapa.. lebih banyak saat bersama dengan _guardians_ yang lainnya dan dengan Tsuna.

Dan entah mengapa... Ia merasa kesepian.

Pipinya terasa basah. Air matanya telah mengalir tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan segera mengumpulkan foto-fotonya, hendak menaruhnya di sebuah kotak.

Namun isi kotak itu, seolah-olah, memintanya menunda menaruh foto-foto itu, dan memintanya untuk kembali bernostalagia.

Berbagai pemberian pemuda itu berada di kotak itu.

Terbesit di pikirannya untuk menyimpan benda pemberian pemuda itu di kotak itu, yang masih berada di ruangannya. Akhirnya ia berdiri untuk mengambil benda-benda tersebut.

Ada cincin perak yang terukir nama kekasihnya. Kalau tidak salah, cincin itu adalah _couple ring_ yang ia dapatkan, dengan cincin yang terukir nama kekasihnya sebagai miliknya, dan pasangan cincin itu, yang terukir namanya, sebagai milik pemuda itu.

Ada boneka yang menyerupai hewan dari Vongola Weapon Box miliknya, Uri. Boneka yang (kata Miura Haru) dibuat dengan susah payah oleh kekasihnya. Kucing (atau leopard?) yang begitu keras kepala seperti pemiliknya, kata sang pemuda itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Uri, peliharaannya itu tengah tertidur di pundaknya, entah sejak kapan.

Ada jimat percintaannya dengan pemuda itu yang kini sudah lusuh, yang mereka beli bersama ketika ke kuil di awal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia rasa jimat itu tidak ada efeknya pada mereka, toh mereka tetap sering bertengkar, dan tetap saja ia yang memulai pertengkaran itu, dan pemuda tersebut yang mengakhirinya.

Ada buku partitur piano yang dibelikan kekasihnya. Hayato menghela napasnya. Buku yang dibelikan kekasihnya sebagai permintaan maaf telah berbuat hal yang melakukan ketika ia dinyatakan sebagai pemenang pertama di kompetisi piano tingkat Internasional di Vienna, Austria. Pemuda itu mendadak datang untuk memeluknya saat ketua panitia juri memberikan piala, diatas panggung. Ia langsung ngambek ketika mereka pulang.

Padahal ia senang, tapi terlalu enggan untuk mengatakannya.

Ia meletakkan semua benda-benda itu dalam box tersebut, bersama dengan foto-foto mereka. Lalu ia menaruh box itu di lemari teratasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gokudera Hayato merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _Kau itu manis ya, Hayato,"_

Ucapan pemuda itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

" _Hayato itu pintar ya? Ajari aku, oke?"_

" _Hayato yang terbaik, deh!"_

" _Aku sayang Hayato, itu yang terpenting, kan?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hayato,"_

" _Tenang saja, akan kulindungi kau, apapun resikonya. Jadi, pergilah dan cari bantuan,"_

" _Maaf.. Hari itu aku ada janji dengan Hibari. Lain kali, ya?"_

Ah... Ucapan yang terakhir itu benar-benar menusuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu penolakan pertama yang terucap dari pemuda itu, ketika Hayato memintanya datang di resital pianonya.

Netra klorofilnya kembali mengalirkan air mata. Kekasihnya itu kini sering meninggalkannya. Entah ada janjian temu dengan _guardian_ lainnya, rapat dengan bawahannya, bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

Hatinya sakit. Awalnya ia bisa memakluminya, toh ia juga sibuk sebagai seorang tangan kanan dari Vongola Decimo, yang secara tak langsung menjadi sekretaris juga _baby-sister_ nya, mengingat sahabatnya itu benci dengan kertas-kertas laporan.

Tapi semakin lama pemuda itu semakin sering lebih mementingkan hal-hal lain. Ditambah tanpa ucapan maaf...

Cemburu? Iya. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak.

Persetan dengan harga dirinya. Ia bukan Hibari Kyouya, yang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Handphonenya berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk untuknya. Tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan nada deringnya, lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk kekasihnya. Ia ingin menampilkannya di resital pianonya, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah muncul setiap kali ia memainkan lagu itu.

Lagu itu berakhir, dilanjutkan dengan pesan suara dari penelepon.

"Gokudera? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok kita akan ada rapat dengan Millefiore Famiglia. Aku juga telah menginfokannya ke yang lain. Jadi, tolong besok datang."

Kamar itu kembali sunyi. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, pikir Hayato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam. Si bodoh itu belum menjawab E-Mailku, ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. E-mail yang dikirimnya semenjak 3 hari yang lalu.

Hayato berpindah aplikasi di handphonenya, dan mendapati pesannya di LINE belum dijawab juga. Padahal juga sudah 3 hari.

Tapi timeline di LINEnya menampilkan sebuah status baru dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu meng- _publish_ fotonya bersama Hibari dan Chrome di bandara, dengan _caption_ 'Misi selesai! Waktunya pulang!'

Memang sih, pemuda itu sedang menjalankan misinya. Tapi bukan berarti harus mengabaikannya, 'kan?

Bahkan saat awal mereka menjalin hubungan, mau sedang menjalankan misi atau tidak, setiap malam pasti pemuda itu akan meng- _spam_ nya dengan berbagai sticker LINE, yang membuat handphonenya kehabisan daya.

Ia lelah. Hatinya sudah seperti kain dengan berbagai tambalan kain lainnya, yang tampak baik-baik saja padahal tidak.

Melihat kiriman lainnya dari pemuda itu di timeline LINE selama 3 hari itu juga membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

Sebegitu tidak pentingnya 'kah ia?

Hayato kini merasa seperti bukan dirinya. Ia merasa terlalu melankolis.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ia kembali ke Vongola Headquarters.

Ia mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Ia melihatnya, dan ia memanggil namanya.

Hayato sudah puas. Hubungan mereka telah _stuck_ di titik itu, dan takkan kemana-mana lagi.

Pemuda itu dengan senyumannya, yang telah—atau tepatnya, pernah menjadi bagian warna warni hidupnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hayato! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Maaf aku tak bisa mengabarimu, aku tidak mendapat sinyal disana," ujarnya.

'Bohong.. Kalau begitu bagaimana kau meng- _publish_ foto-foto dan status tidak jelasmu?'

"A-Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, loh.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

'Tentu saja tidak, bodoh,' ujarnya dalam hati. Tapi Hayato tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, ngomong-ngomong? Rapatnya dimulai 5 menit lagi loh, Hayato,"

'Ah.. Kau belum menyadarinya?' batin sang Vongola Storm Guardian.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Katakanlah saja! Aku siap mendengarkan!"

Hayato menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Hubungan mereka takkan kemana-mana lagi. Waktu yang mereka habiskan, mungkin bagi pemuda di depannya, tak ada artinya lagi. Hatinya sudah penuh tambalan, berkat hiburan yang diberikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Waktu yang mereka habiskan, janji-janji kosong pemuda itu, takkan sebanding dengan sakit hatinya selama ini.

Ia berpikir, mengapa ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian, padahal yang akan ia ucapkan begitu sederhana? Bersiap akan dibenci, atau lainnya?

Tak apa—

"... Aku mau kita putus, Yamamoto Takeshi,"

—Toh ia akan tetap mencintai seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun, yang memiliki postur tubuh seperti atlet. Yang memiliki surai raven dan irisnya yang berwarna coklat _amber_. Yang senyumannya selalu terukir di wajahnya dan membuatnya memiliki sejuta _fangirls_ , baik di sekolah maupun di dunia mafia. Yang rela meninggalkan minatnya di bidang olahraga baseball demi masuk ke dunia yang hina ini, demi melindungi sahabatnya. Yang—pernah—mencintainya dan ia juga—pernah—mencintai Takeshi.

Yang berangsur-angsur menjauhinya. Yang—kini—sering mengabaikannya. Yang—kini—sering menghilang tanpa kabar. Yang sering menorehkan luka pada hatinya, yang mungkin hancur lebur bila ia tak menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Yang kini ia benci, lebih benci daripada keluarga mafia di masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Tapi mengapa netra hijau, yang ada di kepalanya yang masih tertunduk, mengalirkan air mata?

* * *

HAI SAYA KEMBALI KE FANDOM INI DENGAN SEBUAH ONE-SHOOT

... Aneh nggak?

Ceritanya nggak jelas ya? Maaf, saya membuatnya dengan sebuah ide yang lewat ketika saya mendengar lagu Patchwork Staccato ini

Lagunya sih enak, _sweet_ gitu. Pertama saya kira lagunya itu lagu happy

Tapi begitu liat liriknya dalam bahasa inggris, ternyata lagunya itu deep banget feelsnya.

Kalau kurang mengerti maksud saya, coba dengerin lagunya, skalian mengilhami(?) liriknya.

Makanya saya mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita ini *tertawa nista*

Jadi, review ya! Jangan lupa favorite /nak

Sekian!

.

.

.

Ah, Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat idul fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!


End file.
